Né pour mourir
by ChtiteElfie
Summary: une machine a écrire qui répond tute seule. Une ombre qui se fait emporter par les évènement. Et des etre étrange : gentils ou méchants?


Auteur : ChtiteElfie dit chtite

Mail : ChtiteElfie@aol.com ou chtiteelfie@hotmail.com

Source : GW quoique a part les noms…

Genre : Conte space

Kei : très space Oo

Chtite : ça te va po de couver -_-

Kei : ma je trouve que si ^_______^

Chtite : help T_T

Muse : Kei la seul a faire des conte, la seul a faire des death et des déprimes pareil T_T

Kei : ^____________^ ça faisait longtemps que j'avais po fait de death ^^

Chtite : moi sa m'arrangeait T_T

Kei : pikoi ? Oo

Chtite : j'aime pooooo les death TT_TT

Kei : oups ? ^^0

Dislamer : po a moi et heureusement sinon les pauvre Oo vu les muse que g ^^0

Note : _… : le perso ^^

/…/ : la machine ^^

Né pour mourir

Dans un hangar déserté depuis longtemps. Une ombre tombe. Pas brutalement. Non. Elle a la souplesse d'un chat. Elle se relève souplement, se dirige vers le centre du hangar. Là, au milieu de la poussière et des vieux papiers. Posée à même le bitume abîmé. Une machine à écrire, vielle de plusieurs siècles et pourtant brillante et belle comme au jour de sa création. L'ombre s'en rapproche. Ses pas résonnent dans le silence froid du bâtiment. Elle s'approche de la machine à écrire. Elle s'assit en tailleurs devant elle. Ses mains s'approchèrent respectueusement du clavier. Dans le silence du hangar, le bruit des touches ressemblait au vacarme d'un concert de rock. 

_Je suis de retour !

Ces quelques mots écrits, l'ombre retira ses doigts et attendit. Elle espéra que l'autre n'était pas vexé. Soudain, les touches s'enfoncèrent toutes seules. Et répondant à la phrase de l'ombre, des mots s'écrivirent sur la feuille.

/Tu m'as manqué ! J'étais seul sans toi/

S'en suivit une conversation étrange entre l'ombre et la machine, où aucun mot ne fut prononcé, et où seul le bruit de la machine en marche venait troubler le silence, faisaient s'envoler les chouettes qui s'étaient réfugiées dans les poutres dans les hauteurs.

_Je ne pouvais pas rester ! Je suis désolé ! 

/Tu es pardonné ! Dis-moi ce que tu as vu !/ 

_J'ai vu une forêt aux multiples couleurs et aux arbres si vert, que l'on se serait cru en été. J'ai vu des champs à perte de vue, ondoyant sous la brise. J'ai vu un océan aux couleurs toujours changeantes et aux vagues généreuses. J'ai vu la pluie sur une colline, arrosant la terre de son eau bienfaitrice et faisant apparaître un arc-en-ciel. J'ai vu une fleur s'épanouir sous mes yeux s'arrêtant au zénith de sa vie. 

/Tu as rencontré une de mes amies ?/

_ Je ne sais pas ! Je ne les ai pas vu, juste cette fleur.

/ Seul un des miens peut faire une telle chose/

_Pourquoi devant moi ?

/ Parce qu'ils savent que tu as déjà rencontré quelqu'un de notre peuple et que tu as ma bénédiction. Raconte-moi encore/

_J'ai vu le sable doré étinceler sous le soleil. J'ai vu une falaise aux milles arabesques. J'ai vu une prairie, où toutes les fleurs étaient épanouies. Etait-ce encore grâce à ton peuple ?

/ Sûrement/

-J'ai vu des oiseaux aux plumages enflammés voler au-dessus de moi. J'ai vu une créature marine passer sous notre bateau, ondoyant dans l'eau avec grâce et majesté. J'ai vu un cheval au pelage blanc pur avec des yeux brillants et une crinière d'or. J'ai vu une fille aux cheveux de feu, tournoyer autour de moi, marchant sur le vent. Qu'elles étaient ces créatures ?

/ Toutes des créatures de mon monde. Il t'a été donné de les voir car elles savent que tu ne leur feras rien. Elles me connaissent et me respectent. Savent, que je ne choisis pas mes élus à la légère/

_Tu es triste ?

/Oui. J'aimerais voir toutes ces choses et non devoir les regarder par tes yeux/

_Je trouverais un moyen, je te le promets. Je te délivrerais !

/ Tu ne le peux pas/

_Ton peuple le pourrait-il ?

/Probablement. Mon peuple est vaste, il se constitue d'êtres étranges et envoûtants. D'êtres très différents. Mon peuple se constitue de créatures de diverses races, toutes ayant leur propre magie. Une race, une magie. L'une d'elle pourra-t-elle y arriver ? Qui sait ! Peut-être/

_Alors je t'emmènerais avec moi vers eux.

/Tu ne le pourras pas/

_Si je te le promets ! En quel endroit ton peuple se cache-t-il ?

/Partout et nul part. Ceux des villes sont méfiants ayant trop longtemps côtoyer les humains. Mais il y en a./

_Comment puis-je les trouver ?

/Regarde-les avec autre chose que tes yeux. Autre chose …/

_Et si je me trompe ?

/Si tu les cherches vraiment, tu les trouveras/

_Demain. Demain je viendrais te chercher et je t'emmènerais avec moi à la recherche de quelqu'un pour te délivrer !

/Je ne veux pas te causer de soucis/

_Laisse-moi t'aider !

/Que deviendras-tu quand je ne serais plus la ? Qui te soignera ? Qui te réconfortera ?/

_Je me débrouillerais ! Je ne veux pas qu'à cause de moi, tu reste enfermé. Les êtres comme toi ne sont pas faits pour être enfermés !

/ Tu ne devrais même pas me connaître/

_Si je ne te connaissais pas je serais mort.

/J'accepte. Je ne te ferais pas changer d'avis/

_Je viendrais te chercher… Demain, quand j'aurais ce qu'il faut.

/Ne prends pas trop de risques./

_Le risque ça me connaît.

/Quand même./

_Promis, je ferais attention.

/À demain/

_À demain. 

Le garçon se releva. Il était triste de devoir le laisser mais il n'avais pas le choix. Le soleil allait bientôt se lever et il ne devrait pas être ici. Il regarda les feuilles où leur conversation s'était déroulée. Au début, il avait été étonné. Quand il avait vu que le papier allait être fini, il s'était presque mis à paniquer, puis il l'avait rassuré. Il lui avait conseillé d'écrire jusqu'à la fin de la feuille et qu'il verrait ensuite. Le garçon avait suivi le conseil, et alors que la feuille se terminait, une autre vint prendre sa place tendis que l'autre se posait soigneusement à côté. Il avait décidé de garder précieusement toutes leurs conversations. Et une fois de retour à l'orphelinat, il rangeait précieusement chaque feuille de papier dans une boîte sous son lit. Celle à l'intérieur de laquelle, il gardait ce qu'il avait de plus précieux. Ça n'était pas une boîte extraordinaire au début. Avant sa rencontre avec lui, ça n'était qu'un coffret fait de bois usagé et vieilli et dont on n'avait jamais pris soin. Ses bords étaient rognés et ses échardes dépassaient, dangereuses. Il sentait le bois en décomposition et tout ce qu'il y avait de métal étaient rouillés.

Puis il avait mis ses premières feuilles de la conversation à l'intérieur. La boîte c'était alors transformée. Sous ses yeux le bois s'était retendu, les échardes s'étaient remises dans leur emplacement. Le bois devint vernit et le fermoir se dérouilla. Le coffret pris une teinte entre le violet et le bleu clair. Des dessins de fées, dragons, licornes et autres créatures, dansaient sans arrêt sur les bords. Les coins du coffret furent protégés par des morceaux d'argent qui, si on y prenait garde, étaient finement ciselés et gravés d'arabesques simples dans leur beauté. Le garçon était resté à observer pendant des heures la boîte et lorsqu'il devait attendre pour pouvoir partir le rejoindre, il regardait les fées danser à côté des elfes qui jouaient une musique insonore et des dragons, qui volaient avec harmonie au-dessus de ce merveilleux paysage. Il n'avait jamais parlé de ce phénomène à celui avec lequel il parlait toutes les nuits. Il pensait que cela n'était dû qu'aux effets magiques des feuilles.

L'ombre se coucha en vitesse alors que le soleil allait se lever. Il pourrait dormir encore deux heures. Ça lui était suffisant et c'était bien plus que ce qu'il pouvait espérer auparavant. 

§§§

- Duo lève-toi ! Duo vite ! Il arrive !

- Mhmmmnm !

- Duo…

- Il semblerait que l'un de nos pensionnaires se croit des avantages. Pour la peine vous serez de corvée de vaisselle, et votre compagnon de chambre aussi…

Duo se réveilla en sursaut en entendant ça. Qu'il se fasse réprimander et punir, il le comprenait, mais son camarade de chambre n'avait rien à faire dans cette histoire. 

- Mais monsieur…

- Vous voulez peut-être d'autres travaux en plus ? C'est ça que vous alliez me demander ?

Duo baissa la tête. Il était impossible de contredire le gérant de l'orphelinat. Car même lorsque vous avez raison, ce dernier s'arrange pour que vous ayez tort. Le directeur partit après l'avoir observé froidement. Duo se leva lentement, déjà dégoûté de la matinée qu'il allait passer. Il allait se débarbouiller, quand il se sentit tiré en arrière. Il leva les yeux et rencontra les prunelles grises et froides de celui qui partageait sa chambre. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Il n'allait pas s'en tirer à si bon compte. Il se sentit plaquer contre le mur.

- Que tu t'amuses à passer des nuits blanches dehors, je m'en fous complètement, je serais même heureux que tu te fasses prendre ! Mais que pars ta faute je me retrouve à faire des corvées… Ça, tu vas le regretter crois-moi !

Il plaqua à nouveau Duo contre le mur et lui envoya son poing sur la joue. Le garçon aux cheveux longs se laissa faire. Il avait d'autres chats à fouetter et une autre punition ne l'arrangerait pas du tout. L'autre le lâcha et partit se mettre en rang avec les autres. Duo se fit une toilette de chat en vitesse et s'habilla tout aussi rapidement. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il ne soit pas à l'heure pour l'appel. 

Il arriva juste à temps. Les surveillants commençaient à faire l'appel de sa classe. Il essaya de ralentir sa respiration. Alors qu'il attendait son tour, il subissait les regards de son colocataire et de ses amis. Déjà qu'il n'était pas très apprécié. Tout d'abords parce que lui n'avait pas encore eu affaire à la menace des poux, et que donc, ses cheveux étaient longs soyeux et toujours présents. Ensuite par sa taille et sa physionomie. Il était petit par rapport aux autres de son âge et son corps trop féminin pour se faire respecter. Il avait fini par s'y faire. Lui qui s'était toujours facilement fait des amis, se retrouvait seul dans un endroit détestable. L'appel finit, on ne leur ordonna pas de regagner leur classe. Ceci déjà étrange s'ajouta au fait que ce soit le directeur, qui soit venu vérifier leur réveil et non ses sous-fifres. Duo se rappela alors le ton un peu trop joyeux qu'il avait pris en le voyant. Soudain, il se sentit faible… Très faible. Sa peau déjà blanche était presque translucide. Le directeur avança alors dans les rangs et se mit jusque devant Duo pour faire son annonce. 

- Je suis dans le regret de vous dire, que quelqu'un a des poux dans l'établissement. Vous savez ce que cela veut dire : toutes les têtes doivent être rasées ! 

Duo se demanda à quel moment avait commencé son cauchemar. À sa naissance ? Non, Solo ne pouvait faire partie d'un cauchemar, ni ses deux familles. Alors à la mort de la dernière. Oui, c'était à ce moment que sa vie était devenue un enfer. Et le cauchemar n'avait pas l'intention de s'arrêter là.

Ses « camarades » commencèrent à se moquer de Duo. Ce dernier était figé sur place, le regard fixé sur la tondeuse encore loin pour le moment. Il pouvait voir certains petits pleurer et les grands les réconforter. Il savait que si lui venait à sangloter, on le traiterait de faible, de trouillard. Et que personne, ne serait là pour le consoler. C'était comme ça. Tout le monde le détestait sans qu'il sache pourquoi. Et la tondeuse qui se rapprochait toujours plus.

- Alors on a peur ? On a les chocottes ?

Peur. Il n'avait jamais eut aussi peur de toute son existence. Ses cheveux étaient sa vie… Ses souvenirs… Solo… Ses parents…

- Regardez ça les gars ! Le graaaaand Duo va pisser dans son froc ! 

Sa vie… Il allait lui couper sa vie… Lui arracher ses souvenirs…

- Alors on fait moins le fier ? Pov' petit on va lui couper les cheveux ! Il va lui falloir un gros câlin après ! Je suis sur que ses amis les rats seront heureux de les lui faire !

Tout tournait autour de lui… Il n'y avait plus de haut ou de bas… Plus rien de stable pour le maintenir. Et un trou noir menaçait de l'engloutir.

- Regardez-le ! Le pauvre chéri à sa maman va s'évanouir !

S'évanouir. C'était la seule solution… De plus… Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix… Le trou noir l'englobait déjà…

§§§

Quand Duo se réveilla, sa tête lui semblait se trouver entre le marteau et l'enclume d'un quelconque forgeron. Il essaya de reconstituer ses souvenirs jusqu'au moment où il était tombé. Il se rappela tout doucement le directeur faisant son annonce. Une coulée de sueur froide descendit dans son dos. Il amena une de ses mains jusqu'à sa tête, un étau lui serrant le cœur. Il soupira de soulagement en sentant sa douce chevelure glisser sous ses doigts.

- Je les ai empêchés. Tu t'es évanoui et il voulait malgré tout te tondre. Très mauvaise idée mais il m'a fallu du temps pour les convaincre de te laisser. 

Duo se releva en sursaut en entendant la voix. Il n'avait pas prêté attention au bruit en se réveillant, préférant se demander s'il avait encore tous ses organes et s'ils fonctionnaient tous correctement. Il regarda la jeune femme qui lui avait parlé. L'infirmière probablement. Il ne l'avait jamais vu, n'ayant jamais été blessé ici. C'était plutôt lui qui envoyait les autres à l'infirmerie habituellement.

- Je m'appelle Sally Poe ! Je ne t'ai jamais vu, mais j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi par tes… Victimes dirons-nous ! D'après eux, tu es aussi grand qu'un immeuble plus costaux que superman et avec une tête à faire peur à Frankenstein. Personnellement, je te trouve à croquer !

Duo rougit, gêné par les paroles de l'infirmière. On ne lui avait pas souvent fait des compliments de ce genre depuis qu'il était là, en fait, c'était le premier. 

- D'après ce que j'ai compris, tu n'as tué personne durant le voyage d'étude. Heureusement, je n'étais pas là et je vois mal Dermeil recoudre quelqu'un. Ou alors le pauvre déciderait de se faire amputer plutôt que de subir ça !

Duo décida d'aimer la femme. Apparemment, elle ne le détestait pas, ne lui en voulait pas pour les « clients » qu'il lui envoyait, et ne supportait pas le dirlo. Que demander de plus ?

- Bon ! Voyons voir comment tu vas ! 

Elle s'approcha de lui et l'examina un instant. 

- Tu n'as l'air d'avoir aucune séquelle de ta chute. Tu sais que tu m'as fait peur à tomber en arrière comme ça ? C'est un coup à se briser le crane. Maintenant laisse-moi soigner cette blessure. 

Blessure ? Il ne savait pas de quelle blessure elle voulait parler. Il ne se souvenait pas en avoir eu. Il vit Sally se retourner et aller chercher du coton, un pansement ainsi qu'un tube d'une crème qu'il préféra ne pas identifier. Elle revint à lui et se mit à étaler le produit sur toute une joue de Duo. Ce dernier la laissa faire, surpris. Il avait complètement oublié qu'il avait reçu ça en récompense d'une corvée supplémentaire.

Alors que l'infirmière continuait à tartiner copieusement sa joue du produit, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas. Duo regarda d'un œil horrifier le directeur entré une tondeuse à la main. Il avait juste retardé sa sentence mais ne l'avait pas annulé. Sally restait calme, même si elle pouvait ressentir la peur palpable de son patient. 

- Mademoiselle Poe, laissez-moi la place, le temps que je rase ce gamin.

- Non !

- Je crois ne pas bien avoir entendu.

- J'ai dit non ! J'ai eu le temps de vérifier chaque millimètre de ce crâne alors qu'il était inconscient, et pas un pou en vue !

- Ils peuvent très bien revenir d'un instant à l'autre et…

- Voulez-vous m'apprendre mon métier ? Vous avez dû éradiquer le plus petit centimètre de cet orphelinat de tous poux ayant eut l'idée folle de s'y installer. L'infirmerie est propre et j'espère que vous ne doutez pas de ma propre condition. Le petit n'a rien dans les cheveux et donc, je peux officiellement vous dire que la menace est terminée. Nettoyez et rangez votre tondeuse jusqu'à la prochaine invasion !

- Bien Mademoiselle !

Le directeur se retourna et partit, furieux, claquant la porte derrière lui. Sally ne sembla pas plus intéressée que ça par l'humeur de son patron. Elle continua tranquillement à soigner le bleu de Duo, posant désormais avec application le pansement. 

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait, mais il n'a pas eut l'air d'apprécier.

- Il n'a pas aimé que je me dérobe à ses soins lors de mon arrivée. Vous avez dû le soigner pour une blessure au bras il y a quelques mois non ? Fait par un coup de couteau, très bonne lame !

- Il m'a dit que c'était son chat.

- Un chat aux griffes de fer ! Et vous avez dû recevoir de temps en temps quelques visites de sa part pour d'autres griffures, morsures et bleus plus ou moins importants et à des endroits plus ou moins étranges.

- Je suis heureuse que tu aies pu lui résister ! J'ai commencé à comprendre quand je l'ai vu avec une morsure au…

- Il l'avait cherché !

- Je voulais savoir qui était ce gamin qui donnait enfin une bonne leçon à ce pervers, et voir que c'est celui qui m'a amené le plus de candidat pour l'hôpital, n'est pas tellement surprenant ! Mais pourquoi les autres t'en veulent-ils ?

- Si je le savais…

- Cela restera un mystère. 

- Je peux y aller ?

- Tu es si pressé que ça d'aller retrouver les autres ?

- Ben… C'est-à-dire que…

- Allez file !

Duo n'en attendit pas plus pour sortir de l'infirmerie. Il rejoignit en vitesse sa classe. Comme il s'y attendait, il fut très mal accueilli. Il finissait par y être habitué. Il s'amusa à prédire le nombre d'insulte qu'il allait recevoir sous forme de boulette de papier, le nombre de punition que le maître allait lui donner pour des raisons plus que suspectes, et combien allait-il avoir de mauvais points. 

Pendant toute la classe, il put sentir les regards envieux, jaloux et franchement haineux des autres élèves. Il était le seul à ne pas être presque chauve. Il aurait pu le parier que cela allait se retourner contre lui mais… Le regard des autres lui importait peu. Il avait gardé ses souvenirs, c'est tout ce qui lui importait. 

Quand la cloche de midi sonna, au lieu de partir pour le réfectoire, il se précipita vers sa chambre. Il sortit sa boîte au trésor et la fourra dans un vieux sac de cuir élimé. Il ramassa aussi les divers couteaux qu'il avait cachés un peu partout dans la pièce, les répartissant sur lui. Puis, se dirigea vers la porte. Mais à l'instant où il allait poser sa main sur la poignée, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, l'envoyant contre le mur. Le directeur apparut et referma la porte à clé. Il s'approcha les yeux brillant vers Duo, encore assommé. Ce dernier ne vit que trop tard la menace, Dermeil l'avait collé contre le mur, lui maintenant les bras d'une poigne de fer, alors que sa bouche allait s'écraser sur celle de Duo. Celui-ci tenta de se dégager mais le directeur le maintenait trop étroitement pour qu'il puisse faire quoi que se soit. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à faire semblant d'être coopératif. Il avait déjà fait ça deux trois fois sur le directeur, mais apparemment ce dernier n'apprenait pas de ses erreurs. Il recommença encore la même bêtise, qui est de le relâcher juste assez, pour qu'il sorte un couteau et le lui plante là où ça fait mal. Le directeur s'évanouit à cause de la douleur. 

Cela permit une fouille en règle bien plus facile. Il prit ce qu'il trouva qui pourrait l'aider, un peu d'argent, et les clés pour sortir. Il ouvrit la porte et se glissa à pas de loup dehors refermant la porte à clé derrière lui. Il se dirigea silencieusement vers la cuisine se faufilant tel un courant d'air jusqu'à destination. Une fois arrivé, il chercha de la nourriture à emporter et trouva une miche de pain fraîche, un bon morceau de fromage et assez de viande salée pour tenir une semaine. Au-delà de ce temps, s'il n'a pas trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, il ne lui resterait plus qu'à reprendre sa vie d'avant, en un peu plus différent. Il mit les aliments dans son sac et se faufila jusqu'à la sortie des travailleurs. Il réussit à passer sans trop savoir comment et une fois à l'air libre et la menace derrière lui, il se mit à courir comme un dératé, le sourire aux lèvres, jusqu'au hangar. 

Duo entra à l'intérieur par un chemin désormais bien connu de lui. Mais quand il fut à l'intérieur, une surprise de taille l'attendait. La machine à écrire n'était plus là. Il tomba à genoux. Il ne comprenait pas. Elle était pourtant là hier… Au milieu de la pièce, il n'y avait plus rien. Duo regarda désespéré autour de lui, pour voir si par miracle, elle n'avait pas seulement bougé de place pour il-ne-savait-quoi et il-ne-savait-comment. Mais rien. Le hangar était désespérément vide. La seule chose qui avait changé, était les nouveaux tagues sur les murs. Un groupe était passé avant lui. Il avait dû prendre la machine et l'avait peut-être détruite. 

Duo sortit à toute vitesse du bâtiment, ne supportant pas la vision du vide autour de lui. Il se mit à courir à travers la ville, sans se demander où il allait. Il bousculait parfois des passants, parfois les faisait carrément tomber, mais continuait toujours à courir. Tournait à une rue sans raison, tournait à une autre avec encore moins de raison. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il courrait, droit devant lui, pour finir dans une impasse… Déserte. Duo se recroquevilla dans le coin le plus sombre. Ce qu'il venait de perdre, c'était l'espoir. Ce qui lui avait permis de tenir jusque-là. Il se mit à pleurer, ne pouvant empêcher les larmes de couler. L'espoir. Il l'avait perdu. Et lui pleurait. Les larmes coulèrent les unes après les autres.

Un cliquetis se fit entendre. Suivant d'un second, puis de toute une série. Duo ne pouvait plus les ignorer alors qu'ils résonnaient dans le silence. Il se leva et rechercha la chose qui faisait tout ce vacarme. Il trouva dans une poubelle, une machine à écrire écrivant toute seule. Il la prit précautionneusement entre ses mains.

Ouf, j'ai bien cru qu'il l'avait perdue. Ça aurait été dommage que ça se finisse comme ça.

/Duo c'est toi ? Répond-moi ! Où es-tu ?/

Duo posa la machine par terre. Elle n'avait pas une éraflure et rien qui ne soit abîmé. Il effleura doucement les touches. Puis tapa dessus.

_Je suis là !

/Tu devais arriver plus tôt/

_Tu as été enlevé. Je ne sais pas comment, mais je t'ai retrouvé.

/Tu a regardé ton chemin en me cherchant ?/

_Non j'étais dans mes pensées, j'avançais sans réfléchir.

/Tu devais avoir envie de me voir alors/

_Je voulais te retrouver.

/Je sens quelque chose de mouillé sur le fer/

_Tu peux ressentir ?

/Juste l'eau. Il pleut ?/

_Je pleure.

/Pourquoi ?/

_J'ai faillit ne pas tenir ma promesse.

/Mais tu vas pouvoir la tenir maintenant/

_Oui et c'est pour ça que je pleure, je vais pouvoir te sauver. 

/…/

_Qui dois-je chercher ?

/Personne en particulier. Juste quelqu'un de mon monde/

_J'espère qu'ils ne sont pas rares.

/Il y en a beaucoup en faite/

_Alors en route. Je dois penser à eux c'est ça ?

/À tous ceux de mon monde sans distinction/

_J'ai compris.

Duo pris la machine sous son bras, et partit à la recherche d'un de ces êtres. Pour s'aider, il sortit sa boîte au décor changeant. Il la regarda en marchant, cela l'aidait à penser à eux. Au bout de quelques minutes à voguer dans la foule, il percuta quelqu'un. Il regarda la personne dans le but de s'excuser mais les mots restèrent bloquer dans sa bouche. Devant lui se trouvait un homme vraisemblablement, aux cheveux en batailles et aux ailes d'anges. La foule autour de lui ne semblait pas faire attention aux ailes comme ceux de l'orphelinat ne voyaient pas sa boîte. L'ange allait repartir mais Duo le retint. 

-Excusez-moi ! Je recherche quelqu'un du monde de Féérlia !

L'ange le regarda froidement, semblant se demander si le gamin blaguait ou s'il disait ça en connaissance de cause. Ces yeux tombèrent sur ce que tenait le gosse entre ses mains. Il changea d'attitude en voyant le coffret ensorcelé. Il prit Duo par la main et l'emmena avec lui. Le châtain le suivit n'ayant pas d'autres choix. 

Durant le trajet, il serra contre lui la machine à écrire de toutes ses forces, ne voulant pas qu'elle s'échappe durant la course. Son coffret était précieusement rangé dans son sac. Il regarda autour de lui alors qu'il avançait, et eut du mal à en croire ses yeux. Autour de lui, tous se déplaçaient à une vitesse incroyable, ou plutôt c'était lui qui allait trop vite. Pourtant il n'avait pas l'impression de courir, mais les rues défilaient autour de lui comme s'il marchait à deux cents kilomètres à l'heure. La brume grise aux multiples taches de couleur, que formaient les rues remplies de foule, fut bientôt remplacée par différentes nuances de vert et parfois une tache de jaune, indiquant qu'ils étaient sortis de la ville. Duo commençait à avoir peur alors que le ciel changeait et se colorait de bleu. Il était entre les mains d'un inconnu qui l'avait amené très loin de la civilisation pour lui faire, il ne savait quoi. Il resserra sa prise autour de la machine à écrire contact rassurant pour lui.  

Soudain, tout s'arrêta. Le monde arrêta de bouger et ses pieds restèrent collés au sol. Autour de lui, un cercle de créatures plus étranges les unes que les autres le regardaient froidement. L'une d'elles, un homme à la tête couronnée de flammes, s'approcha de lui en le regardant durement. Duo tremblait de tous ses membres. Il lui était impossible de bouger, donc de se défendre, si tant est qu'il ait une chance face à des créatures dotées de pouvoirs magiques. L'être se mit à parler d'une vois grave et chaude mais terrifiante.

- À qui as-tu volé ce coffret ?

Duo ne put rien dire, paralysé par la peur comme il l'était. Durant son voyage, les créatures qu'il avait rencontrées lui avaient toujours paru gentilles. Mais là, il avait l'impression d'être dans une mauvaise histoire où il était question d'ogre mangeant les enfants. L'être devant lui sembla énerver et les créatures autour remplirent l'air d'une nervosité dangereuse.

- PARLE !

- Je… Je…

Il lui était impossible de prononcer une phrase. La créature n'essayait même pas de le rassurer, au contraire. Elle lui montrait par tous les moyens possibles, qu'elle pouvait être dangereuse. En premier lieu, les flammes qui couvraient sa tête, et qui s'étaient mises à flamber plus fort tout en dirigeant leur langue de feu vers lui. De tous les côtés, les créatures le menaçaient, le terrorisaient. Duo était au bord des larmes. Un cliquetis se fit entendre. Les êtres sursautèrent. Leurs regards se tournèrent vers la machine à écrire que le châtain continuait de serrer contre le lui. L'homme aux flammes ardentes s'avança menaçant et tenta d'arracher la machine aux mains de Duo. Mais ce dernier la serrait contre lui si fort, que ses cotes lui faisaient mal. La machine était tout ce qu'il lui permettait de ne pas éclater en sanglot effrayé. 

- DONNE-MOI ÇA !

Duo n'en put plus. Tout cela le terrorisait beaucoup trop. Il s'effondra en larmes. Lui qui avait toujours cru que les créatures du monde de la magie étaient douces et gentilles… Qu'elles ne feraient pas de mal, s'il ne leur en montrait pas de raison… Qu'elles étaient plus sages que les humains… Se retrouvait entouré de ses êtres… Mais ces derniers ne faisaient que l'effrayer et essayaient de lui prendre ce qu'il ne voulait pas donner. Il se mit à balbutier sans savoir pourquoi. Peut-être pour leur montrer qu'ils n'avaient fait que se discréditer à ses yeux.

- Je… Je… Je voulais juste le libérer… Je ne voulais de mal à personne… Juste le libérer… Lui rendre sa liberté… Juste ça… Je ne voulais pas de mal… Pourquoi… Je ne vous ai rien fait… Je voulais juste le libérer… Rien d'autre… Je voulais pas vous nuire… Je… Je… Pourquoi vous êtes méchants… Je… Je vous ai rien fait…

Duo repartit dans une crise de larmes qui l'empêcha de parler. Il n'était pas un enfant qui pleurait souvent, mais la terreur était trop intense pour lui et la déception trop grande. 

- Vous êtes toujours aussi doué pour parler aux enfants. Ce sont pourtant les seuls qui croient encore en nous. Vous voulez qu'ils nous détestent ? Et puis, il y a d'autre façon pour demander quelque chose ! 

Duo releva des yeux rougis et gonflés par les larmes, vers celle qu'il avait entendue. Son visage bouffi par l'eau qui coulait sur ses joues, se peignit de surprise alors qu'il voyait celle qui l'avait sauvé. C'était l'infirmière de l'orphelinat, les ailes transparentes et la couronne de fleurs en plus. Son habit avait changé et sa physionomie aussi. Non qu'elle soit laide avant, mais maintenant elle était tout simplement éblouissante. Les créatures autour de lui, semblaient s'être calmées à son apparition. Sally s'approcha de lui et le pris dans ses bras pour le consoler. Duo se laissa faire. Il aurait menti en disant qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'être rassuré. 

- Ça va mieux ?

Duo hocha la tête, cette dernière collée à l'épaule de la fée. 

- Excuse-les, ils ne connaissent pas le mot diplomatie et tout ce qui va avec. Je peux voir ce qu'il y a d'écrit sur la machine s'il te plait ?

Le châtain la lui présenta sans pour autant la lâcher.

/Que se passe-t-il ! Duo ?/

- Il a l'air de te connaître. Tu sais qu'il y est ?

Duo secoua la tête, mais remit la machine dans le bon sens pour pouvoir taper. Sally se plaça derrière lui.

_On me demande qui tu es.

/Qui te demande ça ?/

_Une fée je crois.

/Tu lui fais confiance ?/

_Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus à qui je dois faire confiance !

/ Décris-la-moi./

_Elle est blonde et ses cheveux sont torsadés. Elle a des yeux marron et de grandes ailes translucides dans son dos. Elle est magnifique et elle dit s'appeler Sally.

/Tu peux lui faire confiance. Elle me connaît. Dis-leur que je suis celui qui était perdu/

Duo entendit un hoquet de surprise venant de derrière lui. Il regarda Sally qui avait ses mains devant sa bouche et une expression de surprise intense dans le regard. Derrière eux, une des créatures commença à s'impatienter.

- ALORS QUI EST-IL ?

- Il dit être celui qui était perdu !

Des exclamations de surprise fusèrent de toutes parts. Tous les êtres avaient du mal à croire ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Duo ne comprenait pas ce qu'il y avait de si exceptionnel.

_Tu es spécial parmi eux ?

/On peut dire ça/

_Ils sauront te délivrer ?

/Ils feront tout pour/

- IL Y A UNE CHOSE QUE CELA N'EXPLIQUE PAS ! 

Sally se retourna vers le mécontent. Un homme aux bras de la même substance que l'eau et aux cheveux de plumes noires. 

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- L'ange nous a raconté qu'il avait un coffret de lumière créé par les fées illusoires avec lui ! Il l'a volé c'est impossible autrement ! Il a volé l'un des autres !

- C'est vrai Duo ?

Le dit Duo, ne comprenait strictement rien à tout ça. Il se doutait que sa boîte n'était pas normale mais il ne voyait pas en quoi cela était exceptionnel. Il se tourna vers la seule personne pouvant lui donner des explications.

_Tu sais ce qu'est un coffret de lumière créé par les fées illusoires ?

/Oui. Tu en a un ?/

_Oui. En quoi cela est-il exceptionnel ?

/Les fées illusoires sont rares, très rares, et qu'elles créent des coffrets de lumière l'est encore plus. Ou as-tu eu le tien ?/

_C'est mon ancienne boîte qui s'est transformée quand j'ai mis les feuilles de nos conversations dedans.

/Vraiment ?/

_Oui. Je ne te mentirais pas, tu le sais.

/Pardon. Mais si cela est vrai… Dit ceci à ceux qui t'entourent : seule une chose amène la création d'un coffret de lumière et une seule ! Entre les mains de la mauvaise personne, ce coffret mourra ! Rien ne peut tromper la lumière/

_Je dois leur dire ça ?

/Oui, tout s'arrangera/

_Je te crois.

Duo prix une grande inspiration, espérant que le courage ne le lâcherait pas. Il pouvait sentir que Sally derrière lui qui avait déjà lu le message, était au summum de l'étonnement. 

- Il me dit de vous dire que : seule une chose amène la création d'un coffret de lumière et une seule ! Entre les mains de la mauvaise personne, ce coffret mourra ! Rien ne peut tromper la lumière !

Autour de lui, des murmures se firent entendre. Étonnement et incrédulité étaient les sentiments majeurs de cette assemblée. Duo les observa craintivement, ne sachant si ce qu'il avait dit était une bonne chose ou une mauvaise. L'homme d'eau et de plumes ne s'avoua pas vaincu pour autant. Il n'était pas décidé à faire confiance au châtain. Il reprit la parole, hurlant pour se faire entendre.

- ON A DÉJÀ VU DES CAS OU LE COFFRET NE SAVAIT PLUS RECONNAITRE CELUI QUI LE TOUCHAIT ! QUI NOUS PROUVE QUE CELUI-CI N'AI PAS UN DE CELA ?

- IL FAUT UN TEST !

- QUE QUELQU'UN D'AUTRE TOUCHE LE COFFRET !

D'autres exclamations de ce genre se firent entendre. Duo se mit à taper frénétiquement sur le clavier, une peur profonde lui dévorant les entrailles. 

_Ils veulent prouver que c'est vrai ! Ils veulent que je les laisse prendre le coffret !

/Tu n'as pas le choix/

_Mais… Il y a tous mes souvenirs dedans ! Il y a nos premières paroles !

/Ça ne durera pas longtemps. Et seul toi à le pouvoir de l'ouvrir/

_Promis ?

/Promis/

L'homme aux cheveux de plumes noires s'avança et se positionna devant Duo, agressif. Il tendit la main, s'étant désigné d'office candidat au test. Le châtain sortit précautionneusement de son sac la boîte. Il répugnait à laisser quelqu'un toucher à son bien le plus précieux. Mais il sentait que s'il ne le faisait pas, il était bon pour se faire hacher menu. Lorsque l'homme toucha la boîte, Duo sentit une décharge fulgurante traverser son corps emmenant avec elle douleur et souffrance à son plus haut point. Il retira vivement le coffret des mains de l'homme et se recroquevilla sur lui-même la boîte serrée contre son cœur. 

Ce qu'il n'avait pas vu, c'est que lorsque celui aux bras d'eau avait touché le coffret, ce dernier avait changé du tout au tout. Les paysages joyeux aux elfes dansant et aux fées chantant dans un monde perpétuellement entre le printemps et l'été, c'était littéralement transformé. Les elfes s'étaient mis à agoniser, les fées à mourir, les dragons à tomber comme vidé de leur énergie au sol, les arbres graver sur le bois, avaient perdu leurs feuilles et les branches ont été mises à nu. Le bois du coffret s'était couvert d'écharde, plus nombreuse qu'avant la transformation. La rouille avait pris d'assaut la serrure et les rebords métalliques disparurent laissant des coins arrondis et usés à leur place. 

L'homme, Sally et toute l'assemblée, regardaient les yeux exorbités, le petit recroquevillé et le coffret revenu à son état « normal ». Il n'y avait plus aucun doute maintenant. Tous s'agenouillèrent autour de Duo, comme s'ils étaient en présence du plus puissant des seigneurs. Même celui qui avait lancé le défi le regardait maintenant avec une humilité non feinte. Le châtain se calma progressivement et au bout de quelques minutes, les tremblements cessèrent. Il put alors remarquer le changement d'attitude envers lui de son entourage. Tous les regardaient avec respect. Il n'y était pas habitué et se sentait mal à l'aise. 

_Pourquoi se prosternent-ils tous ?

/Les humains comme toi sont rares/

_Qu'est-ce que j'ai de si spécial ?

/Tu le sauras quand je serais délivré/

_Je dois leur demander maintenant ?

/A toi de voir/

_C'est tout vu. D'ailleurs, tu ne m'avais pas prévenu que ça me ferait si mal !

/Mal ?/

_J'ai cru mourir quand il a posé sa main dessus !

/Je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point-là/

_Quoi qu'y est à ce point-là ?

/Tu le sauras bien assez tôt/

_Je n'ai plus qu'à demander c'est ça ?

/Oui/

Duo se releva, la machine à écrire toujours dans les bras. Il était nerveux, ne sachant pas si ce changement d'attitude était temporaire ou définitif.

- Est-ce que… Vous pourriez le délivrer ?

- Non. Aucun de ceux ici présent n'en a le pouvoir.

- Quelqu'un le peut ?

- Oui. 

- Je peux vous conduire à lui si vous voulez.

Duo se tourna vers la créature qui avait dit ça. C'était une jeune femme aux cheveux si longs qu'il touchait terre. Sa tête était couronnée d'étoile et deux immenses ailes sortaient de son dos. 

- Mes ailes peuvent porter bien plus que trois fois mon poids. 

- Mais… Qui vais-je voir ?

- Tu le sauras quand tu le verras.

Le châtain se tu, sachant qu'il n'en saura pas plus. Il réenfourna la boîte dans son sac, et pris la machine dans ses bras. Il devait avouer qu'il avait peur, il ne connaissait pas cette créature et rien ne lui disait qu'elle aussi lui obéirait. Il arriva malgré tout devant elle, tremblant légèrement. L'être lui tourna le dos et s'agenouilla. Duo réussit à grimper sur son dos tout en gardant la machine contre lui. La femme s'envola sans avertissement et le châtain resserra sa prise aussi fort que ses bras le pouvait. La créature ne semblait nullement gênée par la prise tentaculaire de Duo, comme si elle n'avait pas besoin de respirer. Ses grandes ailes battirent dans l'air. Et en un battement, le garçon avait l'impression d'avoir parcouru la moitié de la planète.

Puis, aussi vite qu'elle était montée, la femme piqua au sol. Duo cru qu'il allait mourir en sentant tous ses organes internes remonter vers le haut. Quand ses pieds touchèrent enfin le sol, il se mit à quatre pattes, tremblant et en sueur. Lorsqu'il put enfin lever la tête sans risquer de s'arrêter de respirer, il put voir ce à quoi il ne s'était pas attendu. Il était de nouveau encerclé, mais les créatures n'étaient plus menaçantes dans le but de l'effrayer, elles l'étaient car on pouvait voir dans leurs yeux qu'elles allaient le tuer. Duo ne comprenait plus rien. Il avait cru ne plus avoir de problème avec les êtres mais apparemment, il s'était complètement trompé. Il n'avait convaincu qu'une partie de ce peuple. La femme ailée était partie et il ne restait plus autour de lui, que des créatures effrayantes avec dans les mains, ce qui semblait être des armes. Elles n'avaient riens de communes avec celle des humains. Elles semblaient… Magiques. Aucun autre mot ne pouvait les désigner. À chaque fois que Duo tentait un mouvement, les armes se chargeaient, probablement d'énergie, prêtes à tirer. Le châtain ne savait plus quoi faire. Il était de nouveau paralysé. Puis il sentit quelqu'un fouiller dans son sac et une autre créature lui enlevait la machine à écrire. Duo était dans l'incapacité totale d'émettre une contestation ou de tenter de se défendre. Par, il ne savait quel moyen, les créatures l'avaient totalement paralysé. 

Soudain, il sentit des décharges de douleur le traverser. On lui prenait le coffret. On tentait de lui prendre la boîte et lui… Lui ne pouvait rien faire… Ne pouvait plus bouger… Souffrait sans pouvoir s'écrouler… Laissait les gouttes d'eau maculer son visage sans pouvoir les chasser… Les cacher… Puis, il n'y eut plus personne pour l'encercler. Il était seul… Et la paralysie était finie. Il s'écroula… Se recroquevilla sur lui-même.

Épuisé émotionnellement par la journée qu'il venait de passer, il s'endormit à l'endroit même où il avait atterri. La douleur le suivi jusque dans ses rêves. Il revécut la mort de ses parents, celle de Solo, celle de sa famille d'accueil… Il revécut la douleur… La ressentit jusqu'au plus profond de lui. 

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain, se fut pour se sentir encore plus épuisé que la veille. La douleur n'avait pas disparu. Duo se leva, vide d'espoir et d'avenir. Il se mit à marcher dans la forêt, sans but si ce n'est celui de suivre un chemin inexistant. La douleur toujours présente, comme une carotte que l'on tend devant un âne. Le poussant plus loin. Toujours plus loin. Quand il eut faim, il piocha dans les maigres provisions qu'il avait emportées. Il ne se demanda pas ce qui se passerait quand il n'en aura plus. Il n'arrivait pas à voir plus loin que la seconde suivante. La douleur l'empêchait de réfléchir. En emmenant le coffret, on lui avait arraché le cœur. On l'avait emmené loin de son corps et l'avait accroché au-dessus d'un lac lave le faisant mourir à petit feu. 

L'espoir était parti… Emmenant l'avenir avec lui… Duo continuait pourtant sa non-vie. Ne remarquant pas que son corps grandissait trop vite. L'air saturé de magie le changeait peu à peu. Il prit quelques années en quelques jours. Sa physionomie devint celle d'un jeune homme de quinze ans. Ses longs cheveux, plus longs que jamais, volaient derrière lui. Des ailes étaient apparues dans son dos. Translucides et cristallines. Il ne pourra en profiter. Ne le voulut pas. Sa réserve de nourriture finissait aujourd'hui. Il mangea sans réfléchir ses dernières rations. Il continua à marcher. 

Sans espoir… Sans avenir… Sans futur… Sans amour… Seul… Sans son cœur. La douleur se fit finalement trop forte. Il s'allongea dans le creux d'un chêne immense… Sûrement centenaire… Qu'importait. Replia ses ailes autour de lui. Sa chevelure formant une couverture sur son corps épuisé. 

Et là, au milieu de ce monde qui lui avait apporté le malheur… De ce monde qui allait être responsable de sa mort… De ce monde qui n'avait pas pu voir en lui, les préludes d'un avenir meilleur… Il s'éteignit. Lentement son esprit partit.  Son cœur toujours enfermé, mourut en captivité. 

Un être tout de lumière, volant dans le ciel, approcha en voyant cette créature étendue là. Il descendit et observa la créature enchanteresse. Belle sans être dangereuse. L'être sortit de nulle part un coffret. On pouvait voir dessus toute la tristesse du plein hiver. Aucune neige… Seul le vent gris et mordant… Toutes les belles créatures sur la boîte étaient mortes… Pourtant… Lorsque l'être et le coffret furent proches au point de se toucher, les jointures métalliques et le décor féerique, s'illuminèrent une dernière fois d'un printemps nouveau, avant de mourir pour de bon. La créature ayant apporté le coffret, quand elle vit le spectacle se dérouler sous ses yeux, tomba à genou, les larmes aux yeux. 

Désormais, lui non plus n'avait plus d'avenir… D'espoir… De cœur. Ses ailes translucides et lumineuses, se ternirent. Ses yeux de pierres semi-précieuses perdirent vie. Ses cheveux brillants perdirent leur éclat. Il avança lentement vers la première créature. Il s'agenouilla à ses côtés et se blotti contre elle. Ses ailes s'enroulèrent automatiquement autour de leur deux corps. L'être attendit un moment, et son cœur ralentit de lui-même… Pour finir par s'arrêter. 

Au milieu des deux fées… Une boîte aux couleurs du crépuscule et de l'océan… Au spectacle effrayant de tristesse et de désespoir… Vit ses acteurs morts… Bouger par magie… Et des couples se former dans la mort.

Le chêne qui abrita les deux corps, referma ses racines autour des deux fées. Les protégeant pour l'éternité… Et empêchant quiconque désormais de les séparer. 

Fin

Chtite : naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan T_T

Kei : keya ? Oo

Chtite: c t po censé finir en death T_T

Kei : mé c bien les death Oo

Chtite : naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Kei : tu les évite toujours autant ? Oo

Chtite : viiiiiiiiiiii j'aime po caaaaaaaaa T_T voir les bishies mourir T_T faut être maso T_T

Kei : je couve c tout -^^-

Chtite : ça a po de bons effets T_T

Kei : siiiiiiiiiiiiii ^^

Shinny : tu veux que je me fasse une omelette ? *sifflote*

Chtite et Kei : NAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Shinny: bah pikoi? Oo

Chtite: sinon j'aurais des death a n'en plus finir T_T

Kei : pasque c mon œuf è_é

Shinny : rabat-joie *soupire et se venge sur le choco*

Chtite : review please T_T *g encore tuer Duo sans le vouloir T_T si si j 'vous l'jure c possible T_T*

01/11/03


End file.
